transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The Death Of Spike Witwicky
Witwicky Household A small suite of rooms connected to the main lobby have been set aside for the Terran Ambassador to the Autobots, Spike Witwicky, and his family. Human-style furnishings make this place somewhat incongruous against the polished steel enormity of Autobot City. Human sacrifice! Dogs and cats living together! Mass hysteria! Yes, it can mean only one thing. Daniel Witwicky is back in town. Has he joined up with the evil Militants again? Has he done his homework? Has he been washing behind his ears? Who knows! But perhaps we will find out, for through various mailboxes have been delivered invites to a party to welcome Daniel back! Daniel might not realise this though. Mums know best, however! The Witwicky household is full of action as Carly rushes about the kitchen cooking a thousand dishes, and putting hte finishing touches on the front room which is dominated by a big table covered in food and strange papercraft items. She keeps looking at the clock. "Come on Spike, help out! Our guests will be here soon!" Talia McKinley's arrival is announced with loud knock, and then an equally loud thump as a large cooler is deposited on the ground. "Ah brought the beer!" Leave it to the country girl to handle the beer run. There's probably a battered old pick-up on jacked up struts and suspension parked outside instead of a fancy new hovercar that belongs to her, too. Spike Witwicky eventually responds to the summoning, dressed in grease-smeared garage coveralls. He leans against the kitchen doorway, twirling a wrench. "Carly, I've got some good news and some bad news. Good news is I fixed the toilet. Bad news is it broke again. So I guess I didn't really fix the toilet. The guests will have to go use Metroplex's... urinals. Hm. Anyhow, are we having prawns?" Without waiting for an answer, he goes to greet the beer. And Talia. "Good choice!" Death arrives, towing a wheeled cooler behind him, which contains such horrors as: Bacardi 151, Devil's Spring, Stroh Original 80, Vodka Voditxka Cannabis, Absinthe 53, Bruichladdich X4 Quadrupled, Poitin 60, Everclear 75.5, Spirytus Rektyfikowany, and Cocoroco 93. There is also Chambord for some reason. he looks back the cooler and declares, "I brought... beverages? Yes. It is delightful that you are holding this party. ...do you want me to try to fix the plumbing?" Carly bunches her hands into fists as Spike arrives dressed like a homeless man. "Spike!" she squeaks. "!You've not got dressed! You're not wearing that, are you? Get changed now! And of course there are prawns! We've also got sq-" She goes pale as Apocryphacius enters, immediately running right in front of the Quintesson with a big forced smile on her face. "Apocryphacius! How lovely to see you! Y-yes, if you don't mind!" She keeps between Apoc and the table, quickly turning her head towards Spike. "/Spike, get rid of the squid!/" On the table is a big steaming bowl of squid. Velum was a bit surprised to be invited to some gettogether at the Witwicky house. But whether this is actually good thing or a bad thing is up for debate. She doesn't want to disappoint though, so she manages to squeeze some room in her schedule and join in the festivities. "Talia, Apocryphacius." She greets the two with a warm smile when coming up behind them, a covered cake stand in hand. Velum is pretty much dressed down for the party and sporting a regular sized prosthetic. She eyes their coolers, arching a brow. "Wow, you guys really thought ahead. Just try and keep Carly out of them." She chuckles softly and turns to Spike and Carly when they answers the door. "Good to see you, Witwickys. Here, thought I'd bring a bit of dessert." She hands Carly the tray, which has a big chocolate cake under it. Talia McKinley raises a brow as Apoc comes with a cooler as well. Though it looks like he went more 'fancy pants' content than she did. Her cooler just has beer, some hard whiskey and of course a couple of bottles of Southern Comfort despite how bad everyone seems to think it is. She winces a little at the almost faux pas about the squid. "She's not talkin' 'bout you," she quickly quips to Apoc. And gives Velum an appropriate greeting in a firm slap to the shoulder. "A howdy do to you too Vel!" Spike Witwicky grabs a tentacle and shakes it vigorously, pleased about all the damn booze. He frowns deeply at Carly. "Firstly, my sweet, everything is in the wash. Secondly, Apocryphacius is our /friend/, and I'm sure he doesn't appreciate the term /squid/. Come in, Paco! And Talia. Grim times call for good cheer. Velum, glad you could make it." Death makes something of a bowing gesture, leaves the cooler in the foyer, and he goes off looking for the washroom. It doesn't seem like he actually heard Carly's comment about the squid, and it doesn't seem like he has seen the squid, either. No, for now, he just tries to use the Construction ability. The toilet will probably get fixed, but it'll probably also end up with a video game system and a home theatre installed into it. Also a waffle-maker. A motorcycle engine can be heard outside. It idles a bit and stops signaling a new arrival. Carly smiles sweetly at Velum, and narrows her eyes as Spike greets her. "Yes, good to see you, Velum. Apocryphacius is repairing our toilets, but you can use the urinals in Metroplex if you get the urge again." She takes the tray of dessert, mentally judging the cake. "No, Spike," she whispers urgently as Apoc tentacles out of the room. "The squid on the table! We don't want another repeat of that mushroom incident! He'll go bananas if we start eating his cousins or however they're related!" She waves the tray up and down to emphasise this. Walking into the Witwicky household from another door than the guests, Daniel has his head in a datapad, updating himself on well whatever it is he's reading through. Running pretty much on automatic, he fails to notice the collection of guests in the room (only this Witwicky could manage to fail to notice a Quintesson in the room). Walking over to one of various sofas, Daniel plonks himself down in one while continuing to read, "Hey dad, have you seen the specs for the new dental-installing device they're setting up in the repair bay? Apparently mom put someones teeth in the wrong way." Daniel is definitely not dressed for a party, wearing simply jeans and a t-shirt. And the t-shirt shows signs he's been in the aforementioned repair bay prior to coming 'home'. Knock Knock! Aramasu Hikage lets himself in discretly in case the party is too loud to hear the knocking. The ninja is dressed in white and he carries a small cooler which can probably hold about a dozen beer. "Good evening everyone!" "Something tells me all the booze will be gone by the end of this." Velum grins at Talia before Carly take the cake, giving the woman a quizzical look. "Why would I use.. Actually, nevermind." She figures it's best not to press, though she does seem worried at the cake waving. She just made that! Or well.. bought it and stuck it on a cake dish, but no one would know that! "So uh.. did you need help in the kitchen or something?" Velum doesn't want to just sit around. While waiting for Carly's answer the Nebulan smirks when Aramasu comes through the front door behind them, a nod sent to him. "Hey, Hikage, glad you could come. ...More beer? Wow, it's really gonna be a party." "I don't know why those mushroom people were so angry!" Spike huffs, then blanches. Squid... Squid on the table! "Oh er..." He grabs up the plate of squid, grimaces at it, and tosses it in the trash. Hopefully no one wanted any. "Danny!" Aramasu isn't noticed quite yet. "Oh did she, heh. Sounds about right. Put the specs down for a moment eh?" Talia McKinley just watchs Daniel pass without noticing the gathering, only to plop down on a sofa and start talking about technical specs instead of the party. "Eyup, definately a Witwicky," she murmurs with a smirk. She gives the cooler a push off to the side so it's out of the way of the gathering, then opens it up and helps herself to a can of beer. "Nice of ya to join us again, Hikage." KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Aramasu Hikage smiles at Velum "Komba-wan everyone. Pleased to have been able to join you all." He freezes half-a-sec at the Quintesson. Yes he is aware of him helping out the EDC and all but could never quite getused to him. "Door's open!" shouts Carly, who is not security conscious at all Death is hard at work trying to fix Carly's loo. So far, he has successfully replaced the chain and plunger, installed a waffle-maker, unplugged the pipes, and installed a plasma television. He sticks one of his faces out the door and calls, "Do you use wifi or ethernet in here, I need to know to set up your neXtBox?" "Oh, well..." Carly looks at the cake. "Wow, I mean, this cake is really good, Velum, you're obviously a dab hand in the kitchen!" She winces, looking at Velum's fake hand. "I mean, good at cooking! If you could just take over in the kitchen and finish off the Turducken. I mean, I know it's tricky but you're obviously an expert and EEEE!" She almost throws the cake in the air as she hears Spike utter her son's name, rushing over to him. "Oh Danny, it's so lovely to see you back for good!" She moves in to hug him, still holding the chocolate cake. "And look, we've thrown a party with all your friends!" She motions to uh, Velum, Talia, Apocryphacius and Aramasu. In through the door steps... oh my gosh... is that Americon!? HERE!? NO! "It is I, Anglobot!" says the red, white, and blue... Autobot as he steps inside. Ah, this isn't Americon at all, surely! Anglobot has the same colors but on different parts of his body. Like his upper chest is red, not blue, and his lower chest is blue, not red. A red/blue color swap, basically. And also he has a monocle in his optic--Americon doesn't have that, stupid! "I am here..." Anglobot says. "...to celebrate!" "...And that guy!" says Carly, waving at Anglobot. "Carly, the cake..." Spike sighs, and blinks when ANGLOBOT makes his appearance. "I... don't think I recall this cassette. Well, welcome!" In response to Paco, he calls back, "Wifi. The password is DanielDoYourHomework. Don't worry Aramasu, our squid is very tame. I mean our Quint." He lowers his voice, whispering to Talia, "Quint's not a derogatory term now is it?" Turducken? Oh no. "Er, but I--." Velum is left hanging as Carly goes rushing off. Maybe she can hide somewhere so Carly won't make her cook. But at least a distraction presents itself in the form of Daniel, who Velum greets with a welcoming smile. "Good to have you back, Daniel. I hope your mission went well?" "Honestly, I don't think he'd notice the difference," Talia murmurs back while she cracks open her beer. "Need some help Vel? Ah know a thin'r'two 'bout the kitchen too." And it looks like Carly went to dote over her son instead, anyayways. Not looking up, Daniel responds to his dad, "But you need to see this. I think they used similar specs down in Mexico. Really rather clever, see Oll..." Before he can get any further he's suddenly hugged by his mother, and has just enough time to make sure the chocolate cake doesn't go flying (he looks at it briefly and decides it isn't the one that went missing previously, so Spike is still to blame for that no doubt). As he is hugged Daniel spots everyone else in the room, "Hey erm... nobody said anything about a party. Tailgate convinced you to hold some form of adopt-a-toaster party?" He smiles at the assembled guests, and since no Tailgate, "Why is everyone here?" Anglobot's optics narrow as Spike mentions the wifi password. "Excuse me, good sirs, I must post a most hilarious anecdote on my Tumblr!" he says in his English accent, and whips out a small datapad, making a digital note containing the password, and under it, the sentence, 'Hack into later for info and stuff'. Anglobot notices Daniel has spotted him, awkwardly jerking before he proclaims. "OH! Well, my dear boy, I am here to celebrate..." He looks left to right, gauging everyone's reactions and to what. "..you! Yes. This party that is clearly for you." Death gets the neXtBox set up, and he pokes his face out again, declaring, "The loo is repaired, the waffle-maker is making waffles, the television is on the Argentinian soccer game, and the neXtBox has Black Marsh on it. What am I forgetting?" "For a party! Look, it's Anglobot!" Carly smiles and waves towards the table. "Please, help yourselves! There's plenty of food for everyone!" She was going to get the nice wine glasses out, but between Talia and Apoc the house already resembles an illegal speakeasy. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Oh, I'll get that!" Carly walks over to the door, but instead of another guest is a delivery man, holding a large bunch of flowers. Her face brightens in delight as she takes the flowers. "Oh, Spike, you shouldn't have!" she squeals. She looks at the label. Her face darkens and she pushes the flowers in Spike's direction. "Oh. You didn't." The label reads: TO THE LOVELY SPIKE WITWICKY FROM AN ADMIRER Velum offers a nod to Talia, looking thankful. "I'd appreciate that. C'mon." She waves the texan to follow while moving into the kitchen, missing the flowers being delivered. Hopefully Carly doesn't look to her or Talia. That'd just be awkward. "Why would anyone stuff three birds together anyway? Doesn't seem all that good flavor-wise, in my opinion." ... Aaand that is a good cue to get out of the main room for a few moments. "Rawht. Ah reckon ya got somethin' important there to.. ah.. deal with, so Ah'll just go get the rest of the food fer y'all." Talia ambles for the kitchen, pulling her hat down a bit as she does so, muttering something about 'one firefight Ah don't wanna be in the middle of' under her breath. She'll take staring down Decepticon invaders over domestic disputes any day of the week. Pissed off lovers are ten times as scary. At Velum's question she just shrugs a bit. "Because they can? Why else do people ever do crazy things?" "...Apocryphacius, that is terribly generous of you, you didn't have to do all that!" Spike is beaming however. More waffles for everyone! He makes sure to give Aramasu's shoulder a fond shake before joining Carly. "Oh... Um. Heh." The correct response would be to throw the flowers on the floor, but Spike appears tickled. "This is flattering. I wonder who." ONE DAY AGO The gigantic fungoid form of the Eukaryoton ambassador sits in his chair. He has been having horrible flashbacks, bad dreams that wake him from his sleep each night. Of Spike Witwicky serving him mushrooms and saying 'fun guy' over and over again. "I AM STILL UPSET ABOUT THAT MUSHROOM THING!" the giant mushroom alien states. "It is time that we dealt with this so-called Spike Witwicky IF THAT IS HIS REAL NAME. Is that not so, POLLENICUS?" The evil Pollenicus the Pollen Man, the galaxy's greatest bounty hunter, sits opposite the giant space mushroom. "Indeed!" he hisses. "Even now I have set my plan in motion. My best agent is in the field, ready to utterly devastate the Witwicky!" NOW The flowers in Spike's hand release pollen that aims itself right up Spike's nose! They aim to give Spike a bad hayfever :c "Oh, silly me! I forgot the teleporter option, so that you can just teleport the contents of your bowel and rectum out, for those days when you feel lazy," Apocryphacius exclaims, and he goes back to work. Aramasu Hikage reaches into his cooler and pulls out a 'Raftman'. Pssst He smiles in a reminicent manner at the bottle remembering where he found it in the first place. "Whisky malt beer...The good stuff." While he may have been oblivious to everyone when he came in, Daniel is a quick study. Specially at things that can cause him harm. And so, he walks towards the kitchen, "I'll just help our two guests, show them where things are." Like the emergency exit. As he walks past others he remarks to the Quintesson, "Might want to make sure it flushes?" And then he is in the kitchen, "Hey. Anything I can burn?" He smiles in that 'I do not want to be in the room when things kick off' way that any kid can even when grown up. Upon entering the kitchen, Velum and Talia will find about a dozen food items delicately on the boil and demanding urgent attention, otherwise they will catch on fire! However there is also an inviting bottle of wine on the side Death waves a tentacle absently and insists, "Yes, yes, it flushes when you pull this lever and ALSO it reads your brainwaves and flushes if you just think 'flush' really hard." He continues to work on 'fixing' the toilet, which was actually fixed ten minutes ago, the rest of this is just him adding unneeded 'features'. "Ahkit-choo! *sniff*" Spike eyes the flowers. "Well they're very nice, I'd hate to see them go to waste. Hmmm." He looks to Carly, then Velum. "Here you go Velum, as thanks for saving me from getting smeared by 'cons every other day." What has Carly done for him lately. NOTHING. "Hey, Anglobot! Where ya' from?" It seems like the Witwicky's are having a pretty awesome party. Of course, it could definitely get better.. There's a loud knocking on the door, reminiscent of a police officer prepared to do some arrests but a look through the peephole would reveal that it's none other than Cambria Douglas! Who? You know, she was that woman who uh.. well she had a.. well okay, it's been a long time since she was around but that doesn't matter because she's here now! "Yooo, open the door. I brought liquor!" She holds up a crate brimming with bottles of Jagermeister. Carly stares at Spike for a moment, her bottom lip wobbling. "Y-yes, Spike, that is a generous thing to do..." she whimpers, before turning away and wondering where Daniel has got to. He has obviously been taken in by the allure of that vile Nebulon temptress Velum too. She takes a 'Raftman' from Aramasu's cooler and downs it. "Thanks," she croaks, before calling out to Apocryphacius. "N-no, I don't think we want a teleporter that teleports uh... stuff out. That sounds like it could go horribly wrong!" Carly has left the door off the latch. That is why Americon is here :c "I am from England," Anglobot declares. "And speaking of which, like all English robots, I would kindly like a cup of Teanergon, if you would please!" He takes a moment to look around himself to see if any vital Autobot intelligence has been carelessly left out. Aramasu Hikage spots the bottles of Jagermeister and smiles "Oh yes. This lady has taste." Welp, hope you like doing most of the work, Talia. For once Velum is out of her element, though she tries to do what she can by taking the lids off the pots so they don't boil over, applying a bit of a stir afterwards. Good thing she doesn't need a mitt for anything hot. The wine is certainly tempting though, which she directs Daniel to when he comes in from the craziness. "Wanna crack open that bottle and pour us all a drink, Witwicky?" She asks over her shoulder with a smirk. So apparently there is a party going on at the Witwicky's house, and many members of the EDC and Autobots had been invited. Blurr figures this might be a nice opportunity to get to know the Witwickys a bit better. The hovercar pulls up to the garage, since that's probably the only way he can get in without destroying the house. "Hello, Carly, Spike! Welcome back, Daniel. Where had you been off to, anyway?" he asks, glancing suspiciously over at this 'Anglobot'. He doesn't recognize that guy. Velum also looks shocked when she's bombarded by a bouquet of flowers, leaning back a little as eyes widen. "Er! Uh.. thanks, Spike. It's nothing big.." She takes the flowers anyway, though, looking a bit awkward with them. "What could /possibly/ go wrong?" Apocryphacius asks. He pops out to snag some of the SoCo that Talia brought. The thing is, he has absolutely no taste when it comes to alcohol. He'll even drink those weird chocolate wines that have milk in them. "Oh, let me go look in the trash to see if there's any spoiled food I can test it on..." He heads towards the squid-filled trash-can in slow motion. "England? I meant... er... Where on Cybertron. You're not from Cybertron?" Spike eyes Anglobot suspiciously. "Honey, do we have any Teanergon?" he asks as he gets the door for none other than CAMBRIA! "Cambria, you've been missed! We've got a lot of booze now..." ONE DAY AGO "Yes yes, this is all very well, Pollenicus, but what if this 'hayfever' does not prove lethal?" The space mushroom leans forward in his chair, at least as much as mushrooms can do. "What then?" "Well..." Pollenicus steeples his fingers. "I have procured a prison. A perfect prison! The most perfect prison ever devised! Spike Witwicky will be locked inside for all eternity!" He throws back his pollen head to laugh. "And it only cost this much!" He pushes forwards a receipt. The mushroom peers at the bill. "Wow, that's cheap! How did you get such a great deal?" NOW KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Hello?" A man in Fed-Ex overalls enters the house, dragging a large thin square cardboard box. "Delivery for a 'Mr Spike Witwicky'!" Carly shakes her head and shouts across the room to Spike. "Spike, have you been ordering more flat-packed rubbish again?" ONE DAY AGO Pollenicus gives a smirk. "Space IKEA!" ".. Wow, when this lady throws a party, she goes all out." After a moment or two of marvelling at the spread Talia wrings her fingers together and cracks her knuckles. "Welp, time to save this party's taste buds." And with that she gets to work. Cooking is probably the one 'girly' thing she's reasonable good at. Grab alcohol... yes Daniel can definitely cope with that. Grabbing three wine glasses, Daniel goes right for the best wine (and by best reaad most alcohol) he can find. As he does so, acting on an almost sixth sense, he hits the button to dispose of the trash (this is 2034, and the household is attached to Metroplex), which gets whisked away to some central trash place. He then pours wine into 3 glasses. Making the glasses quite full. He proceeds to hand Velum and Talia a glass each. Cambria Douglas grins like a lunatic when Spike opens the door. "SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!" She puts down the crate of booze and traps Spike in a strong bearhug, practically picking him up as she does so. Finally she lets him go and picks the crate back up, hefting it up on a shoulder. "It's so good to see you again! You're looking great as usual. HEY! Have a gift!" She pulls out a bottle and shoves it in Spike's hands before moseying on into the house, eventualy plopping her haul onto a table. "Bottles for everyone! I'm finally back home and we're gonna celebrate!" Carly finishes her drink and smiles politely at Anglobot. "Why, of course we do!" she says. She has no idea what Teanergon is, but she goes to the kitchen to fetch a pot of tea. Holding the teacup, she frowns, and then coming to a decision, opens up a packet of strawberry Angel Delight and pours it in the tea. She doesn't have any energon, but the Angel Delight is pink, so that's sort of the same. In the kitchen she also sees Daniel. "Oh, Danny!" she beams. "Did you get your mum a drink too? I bet you can't wait to catch up! Let me give Anglobot his drink and we can talk and talk!" She returns to hand the 'Teanergon' to Anglobot. "And hello to you, Blurr! Did you sort out that whole stolen diamond thing in the end?" "No, good sir, I was made in AmerAHEMCOUGHCOUGH ahem, made in ENGLAND!" Anglobot says. He notices the look from Blurr, but just smiles at him and tips his top hat at him. Oh, yes, he's wearing a top hat as well, further evidence this is not Americon! Then... Anglobot notices a datapad lying on the coffee table! Ah-ha! Vital Intel! Anglobot picks it up, and a USB cable shoots from his wrist into the datapad, an ability that he never demonstrates again. Death looks disappointed to see that the trash is empty and thus he cannot test out a... loo teleporter. In his sorrow, he grabs a Raftman, which he cannot properly appreciate. Then he exclaims, "Oh, is that Space Ikea? We should have an assembling party!" His tentacles clap together with delight. The delivery man shrugs and hands a form for Apocryphacius to sign. "It's all yours, Mr Witwicky" "Ack!" Spike endures the rib-crushing hug with a wavering smile, held aloft briefly. He accepts the bottle graciously. There's a lot of people and 'bots and now strange deliveries, so he starts drinking the jagermeister. "I didn't order anything..." He takes the box and sets it on the ground, looking for a label. "Space Ikea?" he says to Paco. "Oh jeez, I swear I didn't order any furniture!" Anglobot finally notices the 'Teanergon' being handed to him as well! "OH! It's real? I mean, ahem, yes, yes it is--really time for tea!" He takes the tea with his non-data-hacking hand and lifts it to his lips and drinks. He stops half-way through. Slowly lowers the tea cup, his mouth full, optics bulging. Slowly, agonizingly, he swallows. "D-delicious," he coughs out. Velum just sets the flowers on the kitchen table and gladly takes the wine glass from Daniel, immediately taking a long sip. Wine isn't exactly her drink of choice, but it works for now. "ETA to dinner, Talia?" She asks since she's officially taken over the kitchen at this point, Velum left to just be a pair of extra hands when needed. To Daniel she just snorts softly in amusement after Carly moves through a moment, "So how're you liking being back home, Witwicky? All settled in again and ready to start fighting on the homefront?" Before he can answer, however, a new voice catches Velum's attention for a second, making her lean slight to look out the kitchen doorway where she spots Cambria. "Huh.. you know her?" Obvious she's never met the woman. "Oh, really?" Carly claps her hands together. "That's good, because I can make lots more!" She sees Spike hugging Cambria, and so slips an arm around Anglobot. "It's REALLY NICE TO SEE YOU ANGLOBOT!" she says loudly in an attempt to get Spike's attention Death signs for Spike's Space Ikea Pandorica with a squiggle, and he hauls it into the foyer. "Oh yes, Soake Ikea is a /fantastic/ party game. Did you buy any of the jam, too?" Americon's body shudders as it struggles to process the crap that Carly gave him. Uh, Anglobot's. AMERICON IS NOT HERE! Watching his mum leave the kitchen, Daniel takes a long drink of his wine, indeed he pretty much downs the glass in one go. Looking to Velum he comments, "You think I would get away with radio'ing the repair bay and signing up for a double shift?" Blurr gives Carly an ingenuous look. "Diamond business? No idea what you're talking about, Carly, sorry! Whatever it was, I'm sure the Decepticons are responsible, not us." ...Is 'Anglobot' drinking a human beverage? Or at least trying to? Blurr looks concerned. "Anglobot, is that your name? I don't think you should be drinking that, it isn't meant for Cybertronians..." Yeah, Carly. For having known the Autobots that long, she sure doesn't seem to know a whole lot about giant alien robots. Talia McKinley accepts the glass in one hand while stirring a pot in the other. "Thanks kid." She takes a sip, wine isn't really her thing either, but she can still appreciate it. Especially since Daniel picked the strong stuff and not one of those cheap watered down ones. "Decent vintage." At Velum's question she looks at the assortment of stuff Carly's had going. Then looks to Daniel again. "Ya folks got a servin' cart or some such round here? Bit much to carry out by hand here." Cambria Douglas begins working her way through the house, passing bottles to anyone with hand. And tentacles! She makes sure to shove one at Apocryphacius with a wink. As she heads towards the kitchen, she hands a bottle to Ameri-ANGLOBOT with a "WELCOME TO AMERICA!" shouted at his face. She then comes upon Daniel, Talia, and Velum (who she has totally met before but honestly doesn't remember it.) "Guys! Put down that fruity crap and get some o' this!" She presents them with, you guessed it, BOTTLES OF JAGERMEIIISSSSTTEERRR! Death takes a bottle from Cambria and winks back at her. He starts to down it, dook dook dook. He also pulls out a laser scalpel and starts to the open the cardboard box to look at the Space Ikea inside and also to see if there is any jam included. Spike Witwicky follows Paco warily. "Jam..." He is oblivious to Carly and her attempts to make him jealous. "I can patch together 'bots no problem, but furniture... hnn. You're good at this, Paco?" Inside the box is some jam, but it is only a tiny little plastic pot that would barely cover one slice of toast. The Space Ikea Pandorica is just six big squares of black MDF with a bag of screws and an instruction sheet. "1 - Fix five sides together. 2 - Stand inside. 3 - Fix last side in place." Carly finds a bottle of Jaegermeister in her hand. It does not last long. "Don't worry Blurr!" she calls up at the big blue robot. "Over the years I have discovered that plucky determination beats logic and facts every time! Also I have an MIT degree! Anglobot loves his Teanergon!" She looks with concern as Cambria enters the kitchen. "Danny dear," she calls. "T-that's not the pizza girl, is it?" Death tries to put a tentacle around Spike's shoulders to give him a tight hug. Because everyone's doing that. Obviously. With another tentacle, he scoops up the jam and declares, "Yeeeessss.... give it to Carly, would you?" He tries to pass the jam off to Spike. "Anyway, this is easy!" He starts to piece the sides together... "I'm g-good," Anglobot mutters, trying desperately not throw up. Still, maybe he can purge this stuff out of his systems if he drinks whatever Cambria is handing out. "T-thank you, it's good to be an Amer--IN America. Yes. In America." And he downs the bottle in one go! Surely alcohol is more palatable than whatever Carly gave him! Then he looks at the bottle. Kahlua. Coke. Red wine. An alcoholic abomination. "Hrrrghkk!" He slumps forward, leaning into Carly, his head pressing into her neck. I might look like he's nuzzling her. Velum chuckles softly, "If you do I'll put in a good word to move the paperwork along. How come you don't have your own place by now, anyway?" Because really, how could he stand being around his parents for so long? Jagermeister is then presented, which definiteily peaks her interest, though she doesn't break into it right away, instead setting it down somewhere safe. "No need for a cart, Talia, we just got another volunteer to help carry stuff." Velum grins at Cambria, patting the woman strongly on the back with robotic hand and directing her towards the dishes ready to be put out. "Let's go, soldiers, food to the dining table. That means you too, Daniel." Talia McKinley looks up at the new voice to enter the kitchen. "Inna moment sugah, gotta make sure the rest of Carly's hard work don't go to waste." Fortunately most of the actual cooking was done, she's just prepping it to serve out at the table. Which Velum is on top of, recruiting more hands to help. "Wahl ain't that convenient. Grab a few dishes and lets hup-to out there." "Pandorica... Wait a moment, Paco, this could be a trap! People try to assassinate me all the time!" Spike frowns, taking the jam. He doesn't trust it either. /Now/ he catches sight of Anglobot nuzzling his wife. "Hey, HEY BUDDY! Keep your weird customs in England!" He starts to stalk towards the tape. It is too late, because Apocryphacius has just snapped the lid on the Pandorica, and now he is trapped in a box! But he just drank a whole bottle of Jaegermeister, so he doesn't really mind. "He is just being friendly, Spike!" Carly pushes Anglobot away from her slightly, concerned he might try to throw up all over her (if robots do throw up, that is). "Don't make a scene, especially in front of our son!" She leans forwards. "Don't mess this up, Spike! Don't go embarressing us in front of Danny or he will never come back to live with us permanently!" Taking the bottle gladly, Daniel heads for a little side room off the kitchen, "Yeah, give me a minute to get the cart." And in no way is his ducking out of sight to do with hearing Carly use the term 'Danny dear'. As he heads of he comments to Velum, "I have my own place, but when at Autobot City it is easier to just crash here. Well most of the time it is." As Daniel goes out of sight of those in the kitchen he pulls out his radio once in the little side-room cupbaord type room and put in a call to the repairbay, instructing him that they should have an emergency that only he can help them with any moment now. Indeed he asks them very nicely. <'EDC'> Apocryphacius says, "...I think I'm Quickswitch now." <'EDC'> Captain Velum says, "I think you've had too much to drink, Apocryphacius." Aramasu Hikage finishes off his first Raftman and grabs the Jagermeister. The ninja begins drinking the german drink with a bit more reserve than his fellow terrans and guests. Okay...this 'Anglobot' guy is looking more and more suspicious with every passing astrsecond. First, he's pretty stupid. Second, he just said 'in America', like twice. There's only one tape-sized mech who talks like that and is incredibly incompetent. Yeah, he noticed the datapad. Blurr just smirks, though. This Decepticon doesn't really worry him. "You're a terrible spy, you know that, 'Anglobot'?" he comments, chuckling. He then notices that Apocryphacius has sealed himself into some kind of box. "What is that for?" Hmm...he knew the Quintesson wasn't very comfortable around Cybertronians sometimes, but he'd never been known to seal himself inside of boxes. "Is Apocryphacius okay?" Death sort of knocks the Pandorica back and forth, rolling it around from inside. Whee! He calls out loudly, "Oh, oh, does this make me Quickswitch? I am in a box, teehee! ...and I cannot get out. Hic." Anglobot is half-pushed, half-staggers away from Carly, stumbling off until he smacks head-first into an old picture of Bumblebee shaking hands with Spike back in the 80's. "Wnngh!" Anglobot grunts when he looks up and sees the picture is horribly cracked. "T-terribly... sorry... hngh..." He turns slowly towards Blurr, staring up at him. "W--wha?" The datapad drops from his hand. "S-sp... nnngh..." Spike Witwicky glares at Anglobot, then looks up at Blurr. "What... Spy?" Finally people seem to be getting drunk. Well at least Paco. But he's in a box, so he can't do too much damage. Can he? Spike takes another swig, still leering at Anglobot. "What's this about a spy?" Then he sees his cracked picture of him and Bumblebee. He frowns again. Carly frowns at the boxed Quintesson. "I don't know... it might be some sort of Quintesson thing. We should accept him. Blurr, could you be a dear and push the box towards the table." She shakes her head at Spike. "Spike, dont' be rude to our guests!" Death stops rolling the Pandorica around, and he pauses, rubbing one of his chins, another pair of tentacles steepled, "Okay, oo, if I understand standard operating procedure, you have to put the box in a... closet? Yes. And lock it. And in in a dire emergency, you unlock the clsoet, and you open the box, because ONCE QUICKSWITCH IS OUT OF THE BOX, YOU CANNOT PUT HIM BACK IN. Yes. That is how it goes." He nods to himself, satisfied. "Damn! That robot's drunk as hell!" Cambria shouts before taking a swig of her booze. "Language!" Carly squeaks at Cambria. "/Darn/, that robot's drunk as /heck/!" Velum helps with wrangling the food over to the dining table until everything is eventually set out and ready to eat even if she had help or not. Peeking out of the dining room doorway Velum just sighs at the antics and shakes her head a little. "Alright, c'mon everyone, dinner's on the table." And knowing Carly there's likely assigned seating, too. Aramasu Hikage helps out a bit with bringing the plates to the table and pulls out chairs for the ladies. "Smells very good and I am starving." He pours himself a bit of Jagermeister in a scotch glass. Drinking straight from the bottle t the tablewould be pretty barbaric by Japanese standards. There is indeed assigned seating. Though oddly enough there is no place set for Anglobot. Spike's placename is between Apoc's and Aramusu's, as in Carly's world they are the least threatening :c And then, Anglobot can't hold it in anymore! "Nnnngh!" His cheeks expand, and finally... "BLAAAARGH!" OH NO WATCH OUT! There's a vile mixture of tea, Angel Delight, Kahlua, Coke, and red wine going EVERYWHERE! "I'm assuming that's why you're here, Americon." Blurr laughs, poking at the Casseticon. "Unless you -like- trying to drink human beverages, but it certainly doesn't -look- that way right now!" He picks up the datapad. Hmm, let's see, what kind of scrap did he manage to hack? Daniel's media collection? He shurgs at Carly's request. "I'm not sure how much use that would be, if he's still stuck in that box. What's it for, anyway?" The courier walks over to it, and tries to pry it back open. Combat: Americon strikes Death with his BLAARRGH Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Death 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Americon's BLAARRGH attack on Aramasu Hikage goes wild! Combat: Americon strikes himself with his BLAARRGH Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Americon's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Americon's BLAARRGH attack on Carly Witwicky goes wild! Combat: Americon strikes himself with his BLAARRGH Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Americon's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Americon's BLAARRGH attack on Spike Witwicky goes wild! Combat: Americon strikes himself with his BLAARRGH Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Americon's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Americon's BLAARRGH attack on Cambria Douglas goes wild! Combat: Americon strikes himself with his BLAARRGH Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Americon's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Americon's BLAARRGH attack on Velum goes wild! Combat: Americon strikes himself with his BLAARRGH Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Americon's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Blurr expertly evades Americon's attack! Combat: Americon misses Blurr with his BLAARRGH Area attack! Americon fell onto his back and mostly vomited on himself, fortunately! ONE DAY AGO "But what..." says the giant alien space mushroom "...what happens if by some amazing million to one chance, the Witwicky is not caught in the Pandorica?" Pollenicus shakes his head. "I can't see how that fails, but just in case, I have another plan. Wheels within wheels. Of course, this plan relies on the Witwicky needing to go to the toilet." NOW Near Spike's ear, there is a speaker embedded in the wall which starts to play the relaxing noise of a tinkling waterfall. Someone has also strategically placed a water feature in Spike's eyeline, which tinkles water down. In the kitchen, a tap turns on automatically. Tinkle tinkle tinkle. Er, Anglobot! Getting a 'call' from the rapir bay, Daniel makes a beeline for the back door with a quick, "Have to go, duty calls." in the direction of anyone still in the kitchen, and then he is gone. He still has the bottle with him as he heads off. If there's one thing Daniel is good at, it's getting out of the house and out of Autobot City, and then mostly into trouble. For once he's getting away from it. Aramasu Hikage finishes setting the plates on the table just when Anglobot starts violently vomiting! With ninja-like reflexes, Aramasu grabs the tray and uses it as a shield to deflect the vomit back onto Anglobot. "Whoa! Hope none of that stuff makes it into the food." Anglobot's vomit burns a hole in the Pandorica, allowing Apocryphacius to escape. Like some horrific squid, he squeezes himself though the hole, grabs a bottle of Bacardi, downs it, and then wobbles over to his seat the table. He tries to drape a tentacle over Spike, and he wheezes, "You have a nice >hic< house. Solid construction. ...where did the jam go?" Once everything has been brought out, Talia returns to the kitchen to retrieve the Jaegermeister Cambria so generously provided and crack it open for a long draw. "Aaaaah. Now that hits the spot." She's just about to walk back out again, only to catch a glimps of 'Anglobot' freaking out and ducking back into the kitchen. This might not be good. She hmms a bit... and catchs Danny running out a back door. Hah, perfect. She heads out herself, though it's just to go around front and to her truck. <'Autobot'> Talia McKinley says, "What the 'ell is wrong with 'Anglobot', if that's even his name" <'Autobot'> Apocryphacius says, "Oh, oh, I should give him an endoscopy to find out!" "Noooo!" Carly's heart shatters as Daniel leaves. "H-he's probably off to do something really important!" she sighs, just in time for Aramasu to save her form being vomitted on by Anglobot. "Oh no, Anglobot!" she squeaks, clapping a hand to her mouth. She tries to pick Anglobot up and prop him up on one of the chairs to retain a semblence of dignity <'Autobot'> Carly Witwicky says, "There will be no endocopy's in my house!" <'Autobot'> Carly Witwicky says, "Not after last time!" <'Autobot'> Apocryphacius says, "...or better yet, I could just teleport his insides out to check them!" Spike Witwicky sneezes again. Huh, weird. "Thanks for the help Velum. So what about Danny, eh?" It's not entirely clear what he's implying here. "Aramasu, what's that bon appetit word? Itadaki-AH!" He ducks below the table to avoid Anglobot's vomiting. "Jiminy Christmas!" he exclaims. Then pauses. There's water flowing somewhere... "A LEAK! I can fix this!" Splish splish splish There is a strange splashing coming from the bathroom Anglobot slumps against the chair he's propped up on, an arm flopping about. "Hr-grhk," he grunts, vomit dripping off of his chest and face. Hm... is his paint coming off? Waaiiit, is that red paint under his blue paint, and blue paint under his red paint? <'Autobot'> Talia McKinley says, "Keep an eye on 'im. Ah'm goin' out to my truck fer my rifle." <'Autobot'> Talia McKinley says, "Just in case" <'Autobot'> Spike Witwicky says, "Wait... Americon!?" Suddenly, Americon belches everywhere, spewing a nasty mixture of human beverage in all directions. Blurr evades it, though the box doesn't, and gets a hole in it, allowing Apocryphacius to escape. Well, so much for trying to pry it open. He glances at the datapad, finding specs for a device for fixing teeth. Whatever that was supposed to mean. He glances down at Anglobot, whose paint appears to be coming off. Ha, so it WAS Americon. "Well hello there, Americon! What an unpleasant surprise." he folds his arms. Velum gives Spike a wary look at his question about Daniel. "..What /about/ Daniel?" She isn't sure what he means by that, but rolls with it either way. "He's a good kid. And a hard worker. You raised him good, Witwicky." Of course this touching moment can't go uninterrupted, not when there's robot vomit spraying about, which Velum quickly ducks behind a wall to avoid. "Er!" Once it tapers off she peeks back out and frowns, gesturing to Spike to come over. "Look, Spike, I'm sure this was supposed to be a nice dinner and all, by I think I'll take my drink and go. Keep the cake." She pats him on the shoulder and steals a beer or two from Talia's cooler before heading out the back, likely hanging out on the porch for a few moments until she leaves the party. Spike Witwicky nods to Velum, "Thanks for coming, and thanks for the cake! I have to deal with this /spy/." He draws his wrench, but then pauses, torn between Americon and the strange splashing in the bathroom. He chooses the former, only because he's an immediate threat. "You're in the middle of an Autobot base, how thick are you?" Carly gasps at Blurr and Spike start being rude to their guest. "Boys, stop it!" She pats poor Anglobot. "Just because Anglobot is a tape it doesn't mean he's automatically Americon! Don't be..." she lowers her voice to a whisper. "...Racist" <'Autobot'> Talia McKinley says, "An' before anyone asks, yes, Ah do have the proper permits fer carryin' firearms off-duty." <'Autobot'> Velum says, "You Witwickys throw strange parties." <'Autobot'> Carly Witwicky says, "No shooting holes in the wall!" <'Autobot'> Spike Witwicky says, "Carly, that's a Decepticon!" Soon as 'Americon' is mentionned, Hikage starts looking around the room at what he could use and how. He needs to start bringing his weapons on social occasions. Americon coughs out a bit of after-vomit, and realizes he's been compromised. "SO! You Autobots--hrghk--realized I'm actually the MIGHTY AMERICON!" he proclaims. "WELL! You will have to let me go or... I WILL UNLEASH THE ULTIMATE WEAPON!" He holds something up. It looks like the Witwicky's remote control. "Staaaay back! Staaaaay back!" <'Autobot'> Carly Witwicky says, "Not nec- Oh, he is. Well, you shouldn't jump to conclusions, Spike" <'Autobot'> Spike Witwicky sighs. <'Autobot'> Spike Witwicky says, "Metroplex, lock all the exits, he could have stolen some intel!" <'EDC'> Sgt. Aramasu Hikage says, "Talia while you are outside grab my sword on the bike." Carly claps her hand to her mouth in shock as it turns out Americon is actually Americon. "Oh no, Spike! He's got a weapon! My lovely house!" She looks about at the vomit-stained floor. "Well, my /house/!" <'EDC'> Carly Witwicky says, "No fighting in the house!" <'EDC'> Corporal Spike Witwicky says, "Carly...!" And this would be where Talia comes stomping back inside, through the front door this time. With a sizable futuristic looking rifle slung in the crook of one arm while she uses the other hand to toss Hikage his sword from his bike. "Hold it rawght there, Decepticreep." Then brings up the rifle with both hands. "Yer under arrest fer tresspassin', impersonatin' someone important, and ruinin' casual dinner parties." She pauses as the weapon's targetting system locks onto the tape-con's signature. "Ah'd say ya got the rawght to be silent, but since when do one of ya punks ever act'ally shut up?" Combat: Talia McKinley sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Talia McKinley takes extra time to aim her next attack. Blurr's weapons click and hum as they fold out of compartments in his arms and train themselves on Americon. He glances at the TV remote. "Yeah? And what exactly does this 'ultimate weapon' do, huh?" he asks, raising an optic ridge slightly. He is pretty slagging close to stunning the Casseticon's aft and dragging him to Metroplex's brig. Aramasu Hikage drops the tray and snatches his sword in mid-air. While he does not draw his thumb loosens the blade about an inch. "We have to take this outside. Too much can go wrong...er in here." Combat: Aramasu Hikage sets his defense level to Protected. Melody Reynolds has arrived. "That's a television remote, you dolt!" Spike points out, his wrench turning out to be /more than meets the eye/ as it folds into a cestus-like hardlight blade. Good ole omnitool. But Aramasu's right, Carly will just die if anything more happens to her lovely house. Americon glares as everyone draws guns on him! "Very well, you've FORCED MY HAND! Behold the ultimate weapon!" He presses the 'power' button on the remote. Oh, look, it's set to the new reality TV show, 'Honey Booboo: The Adult Years.' It turns out that Honey Booboo grew up into a horribly obese woman, married someone called 'Mal,' and had roughly seven kids. And they live in a trailer. It's the worst show ever. Americon stares. "Uh... right! I guess it is a remote. And also, I took this TURDUCKEN hostage!" He grabs the plate of turducken, pointing a laser gun at it as he backs towards the bathroom. "Stay back! Stay back, or the turducken gets it! STAY BACK!" He smirks as he's almost backed into the bathroom. "Heheheh! You Autobots and uh, Autohumans whatever are so... hostage-y... shut up. DIE!!!" He throws the turducken at them and tries to throw himself into the safety of the bathroom! Carly watches Talia's badass entrance with a slight hint of jealousy. She picks up a bottle of Jaegermeister, which turns out to be /more than meets the eye/ as it transforms into an empty bottle of Jaegermeister. Combat: Americon begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Blurr and Death As Americon backs into the bathroom, there is a splishing from the suspiciously full bath. ONE DAY AGO "But we want to make sure Spike Witwicky definately dies, right?" The space mushroom ambassador considers. "What about poison? A sniper? A bomb?" Pollenicus shakes his head. "No, no, we don't want anything fancy. We'll do the old classic." NOW Behind Americon, from within the bath, an astronaut rises from the water. "WITWICKY!" he shouts, aiming a laser gun at the tape. "Oh no you don't!" Blurr exclaims, and rushes after Americon, attempting to shoot him down before he gets to the bathroom! Never mind that he's still in the Witwicky's house! Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Carly Witwicky compares her Agility to 70: Success! Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blurr strikes Americon with his OH NO YOU DON'T! (Laser) attack! "Sorry I'm late, everyone- I got caught up in-" And as Melody enters, that's just in time to see Americon careening through the hallway in front of her. She blinks once, twice, and then shifts around a little, tightening the grip on the bottle of wine she's brought. "Traffic." she deadpans- and then, laser fire! Melody dives behind a couch, and then pulls up the right leg of her trousers, revealing a small, compact pistol. "Why didn't anyone tell me to bring my Exo Suit? I hate being underdressed at a party." Talia McKinley .. actually lowers her rifle a bit as Americon backpedals into the bathroom. "He's gone plum loco. There ain't no way outta there through there!" Wary of the Autobot in the room on the move, she starts to stomp towards the bathroom. "Get back here an take yer lumps like.. a.. like a mech or whatever y'all say!" Then adds over her shoulder to Melody, "This is why Ah keep my rifle in the truck!" Americon gapes at the Astronaut that's in the bath, pointing a gun at him. Then, he thinks he understands. "...Buzz Aldrin!? I thought you were dead!" Then Blurr's laser shoots him in the back, and since this is a cartoon it sends him flying forward into the astronaut!!! "AAARGH!" Death could shoot at Americon, but really, he thinks that Blurr and Talia probably have that handled? Maybe? So he just sneaks away from his spot to grab some of Talia's beer and a bottle of vodka. Then he returns to his seat. It is the perfect crime. "No Witwicky," says the astronaut in the bathtub to Americon. "I am your death! Also I have been hiding in here for ages, I- argh!" he flails and falls into the tepid soapy suds as Americon tumbles into the bath with him Carly watches Melody enter with her smooth leap and gun. She reaches for another bottle of Jaegermeister. Spike Witwicky is just a little bewildered. And now there's all these chicks with guns. Plus Aramasu and his sword. "...What in the hell, an astronaut!? Blurr, take him down!" Aramasu Hikage inches closer towards the bathroom and places himself between the danger and the ladies. Americon flails in the bath tub with the astronaut, the soapy suds eventually obscuring them both! But then the water suddenly drains, and when it does... there's naught but foam, and maybe the astronaut! It looks like Americon got away this time! Americon collapses and shrinks down into a very tiny cassette labeled, "America's Most Patriotic Hits!" Melody Reynolds shrugs at Talia. "I suppose that's a good start?" she offers, and then looks over her shoulder at the front door, expecting more Decepticons to come pounding in at any moment. It's a little awkward when none arrive...but still. "Uh. Are your parties usually like this, Mrs. Witwicky?" Melody asks- and then, somewhat awkwardly, she offers the bottle of wine in her other hand. "I, uh, brought this. It's a Pinot Noir. 2020 vintage." The astronaut looks about himself in confusion as Americon vanishes. Obviously Spike Witwicky must have been water soluable. "Yes!" he shouts, punching the air as he sits in the bathtub. "The Lake Astronaut is unbeatable!" Score! Blurr's shot nails Americon in the back, sending him flying forward. The courier dashes into the bathroom to apprehend the Decepticon, but finds only a bunch of soap foam and a strange man in a suit. "Who are you and what have you done with Americon?!" the courier demands, his weapons now trained on the mysterious 'Lake Astronaut'. Talia McKinley ducks under Blurr's form just enough to get to the bathroom doorway and level her rifle. "Hold it right th --" Pauses as it's the weird astronaut guy instead. Then shrugs and points her rifle at him instead. "Who the hell are ya and what are -ya- doin' in here?!" Carly slumps in her chair and turns to Melody. "N-" she begins, but then sighs. "Yes. Yes they are." "Damnit! He's probably got valuable information!" Like the Witwicky wifi password. Spike is content to let everyone else threaten. He follows suit with Carly and takes another drink of alcohol. The party could've gone better. Aramasu Hikage pus he sword away as Blurr and Talia are already in the bathroom. He turns to Carly bowing his head "Gomen-nasai Carly-san. Should have seen this coming beore it got out of control." before* The astronaut hands a business card to Talia. "Hi, I'm a lake astronaut, professional assassin, and I've just killed your friend Spike Witwicky! No-one messes with the Eukaryotons and gets away with it! Also I'm available for hire!" He climbs out of the bath and attempts to make his way out of the house, leaving behind a trail of watery footprints, grabbing the Turducken and a Jaegermeister bottle as he goes Talia McKinley holds up a hand to the others as the so-called assassin walks out of the house. "Let 'em go guys. Iffen he actually thinks Spike is dead then whoever hired 'im won't keep trying to kill 'im." Classics 80s cartoon logic there for you. She tucks the card away in a pocket. "... And this card can be turned in to proper authorities later to trace 'im." "You tell those Eukaryotons that it was JUST A JOKE!" Spike blurts, then shuffles back to the dinner table. This booze isn't going to drink itself. Spike Witwicky vanishes out of reality. Spike Witwicky has left. "A lake astronaut?" Blurr asks incredulously. "The slag is that?" But then he starts escaping! Blurr can't have that! He tries to dash in front him of him! "Where do you think you're going! How did you get in here? And...I think that's Witwicky property, turn it over right this astrosecond!" Melody Reynolds pauses for a moment- and she shrugs, putting her foot up on an upended chair so she can tuck her pistol back into its ankle holster. "Wouldn't have done much to a Decepticon anyway." she deadpans, and then watches the Astrosassin tromp out. She stares at Spike's outburst for a moment...and then settles her attention on Carly. "Eukaryotons?" Carly looks at the horrible mess the house is in, and then looks back to Aramasu. "...Yeah, it was obvious in retrospect" The lake astronaut turns a corner and then... vanishes. oOoOOooOooo Talia McKinley chuckles a little at Melody, and pats her rifle. "Ah know, that's why Ah got this baby made fer me. Uses a magnetic emitter to scramble mechanical hardware... well, it would, but Ah ain't gotten to shoot an actual Con with it yet." She hffs a little at that, then powers the weapon down and slings it across her back by the strap. "Com'n Mel, let's help the poor lady clean up a bit." And help herself to more booze while at it. Melody Reynolds ohs at Talia? "A magnetic emitter? That's actually pretty clever- though I'd rather be in my exosuit, worse came to worse. More protection, more firepower...just not exactly, well, subtle." she shrugs a little sheepishly, and then starts putting things back...well, not in place, given Melody has no idea where anything goes, but at least 'on a shelf' is better than 'not on a shelf,' right? Death starts to put away the Pandorica, since folks are cleaning up now. It goes in Spike's clothing closet, obviously. Talia McKinley says, "Yeah, I don't plan on -trying- to take 'em on without m'ship, but.. well, y'never know." She pauses to pick up a chair and set it upright. "Tonight just proved why it's handy to have, even if Ah didn't get ta actually shoot 'em." Aramasu Hikage helps a bit with the clean-up and pulls out one last beer. Enough excitement for one night. Velum vanishes out of reality. Velum has left. Melody Reynolds shrugs, "Well, if this thing is USUAL for the Witwicky's...maybe they should have had it elsewhere? Like, in Metroplex?" she grins, and then glances around. "What...did the Decepticon want, exactly? Or do we even know?" MEANWHILE Americon sits in the Witwicky's septic tank in tape mode. "You may have beaten me this time, Spike Witwicky and other humans, but I have your wifi code, and I have your tooth diagram thingy, and I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE... IN AMERICA! Nyahahahaha!" Patriotic Cassette is there for a long time. :( Talia McKinley pffts. "It was Americon. Who the hell knows. Ah reckon Soundwave had ta be drunk or somethin' the day he assembled that one." Once things are in better order she helps herself to another drink. Melody Reynolds pauses. "Robots can get drunk?" she considers this for a few moments- ironically, as Talia starts the process along. "...that's it, I'm DEFINITELY wearing my exo suit to the next big party at Metroplex." Aramasu Hikage heads out to see if his old friend is home. "We need to do this again but without the throwing up and everything."